Kiseki
by KagaYuuki
Summary: Kise jest człowiekiem, ale posiada kocie uszy i ogon. Maleństwo wciąż trafia od jednego pana do drugiego, a jego smutek przynosi pecha. Jednak teraz kociak trafia w ręce Aomine, który postanawia nauczyć go chodzić, mówić i zrozumieć otaczający go świat.


Kiseki

Pewnego razu, podczas bezksiężycowej, burzliwej nocy, kiedy niebo przeszywały błyskawice, na świat przyszło wyjątkowe dziecko. Cóż takiego wyjątkowego w nim było? Otóż dziecko to posiadało kocie uszka oraz ogon.

Było to dziecko o wyjątkowej urodzie, złocistych, miękkich włosach i pięknych, miodowych oczach.

Niestety, jego rodzice, nie pojmując, dlaczego ich dziecko takie się urodziło, i sądząc, że jest to kara za jakieś grzechy popełnione przez nich w przeszłości, postanowili porzucić swojego synka. Nim jednak do tego doszło, nadali mu imię – Kise.

Porzucony w zapomnianej przez świat uliczce, został znaleziony już następnego dnia, przez starą bezdomną kobietę, zbierającą złom, śmieci i resztki jedzenia. Choć kobieta ta w swoim życiu przeszła już wiele i nauczyła się bez emocji podchodzić do wszystkich spraw, widząc to urocze niemowlę, nie mogła go tak zostawić.

Zabrała go więc do siebie. Często przenosiła się z miejsca na miejsce, kiedy w jej okolicach zaczynało brakować jedzenia, bądź jeśli przejmowali je młodsi i silniejsi od niej, jednakże teraz znalazła miejsce lepsze niemalże o sto razy od poprzednich.

Była to stara budowla, od lat już przeznaczona na zburzenie – za co nikt nie miał ochoty się jednak wziąć. Niegdyś było to niewielkie muzeum wypełnione pięknymi obrazami nieżyjących już malarzy, teraz – zwykła rudera przepełniona szczurami. Żadna jej część prócz strychu nie nadawała się do zamieszkania. Tylko stara kobieta wiedziała, którą drogą może się dostać na strych, nie używając schodów w budynku – które, nawiasem mówiąc, lada chwila miały się zawalić.

Stara kobieta pozbawiona była uczuć. Nigdy nie pomagała ani starym ludziom, którzy nie mieli domu, ani nawet dzieciom, które błagały na ulicach o przygarnięcie. Stara kobieta mijała ich zawsze z tą samą miną – obojętną, a wręcz odstraszającą.

Jednakże, od kiedy przygarnęła niemowlę z kocimi uszkami i ogonem, los zaczął jej sprzyjać. Nie tylko często znajdowała pieniądze na ulicy ( małe, czy też większe sumy ), ale także ludzie przechodzący obok niej, zaczęli ją dostrzegać. I choć żaden nie zaproponował jej miejsca do spania – czego, właściwie, nawet nie oczekiwała – to jednak od czasu do czasu ludzie, którzy najczęściej ją widywali, zaczepiali ją na ulicy, by dać na zimę koc i ciepłe ubrania, buty, czy nawet jedzenie. Uśmiechali się życzliwie i smutno zarazem. Stara kobieta poczuła, jakby jej serce na nowo zaczęło bić.

Wróciły jej uczucia. Kobieta zaczęła uważać małego brzdąca za cud, który zesłał jej Bóg, choć już dawno przestała w niego wierzyć.

I tak mijały całe miesiące. Stara kobieta opiekowała się małym Kise jak własnym wnuczkiem, którego straciła przed laty. Była troskliwa i czuła, karmiła go mlekiem, którego już nie musiała kraść, bowiem kupowała je za znalezione, czy podarowane pieniądze. Kupiła małemu nawet ubranie – zwykłe spodnie i koszulę. Zimą uszyła dla niego szalik i czapeczkę z bawełny, którą znalazła na jednym ze śmietników w mieście. Zaczęła uczyć swoje maleństwo chodzić, bawiła się z nim i mówiła do niego, mimo, że mały Kise nie potrafił jej odpowiedzieć. Jednak zawsze uważnie ją słuchał. Staruszka zdążyła opowiedzieć mu niemal całe swoje życie.

I tak minęły dwa lata odkąd stara kobieta przygarnęła Kise.

Lecz pewnego dnia...

- Co wy wyprawiacie?! – krzyknęła stara kobieta, widząc trójkę młodych chłopców, którzy obrzucali kamieniami małe zawiniątko na ziemi.

- A co ci do tego, durna babo?!- krzyknął jeden z nich i cisnął kamieniem w maleństwo.

- Meow!- rozległo się nagle.

Stara kobieta rzuciła się w stronę dzieci i podbiegła do zawiniątka.

- Kise!- krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach, widząc małą obróżkę na szyi maleństwa. – Co wy wyprawiacie?! Zostawcie go i odejdźcie!

- To jakiś dziwak! Wygląda jak człowiek, ale ma uszy i ogon!

- To nie jest człowiek!

- Pozbądźmy się tego czegoś!

- To jakiś mały potwór!- krzyczeli chłopcy.

- Nie, to nie tak! Zostawcie go w spokoju!- stara kobieta wtuliła w ramiona niewinne stworzenie, patrząc przez łzy na małe rany na jego ciele.

Ale chłopcy nie mieli zamiaru odpuścić. Zaczęli okładać kamieniami starą kobietę,

śmiejąc się i krzycząc. Kobieta jednak nie chciała puścić swojego małego skarbu, trzymała go mocno w objęciach, znosząc ból i upokorzenie.

Nagle jeden z chłopców wziął kamień o wiele większy od poprzednich, poczym cisnął nim w kobietę, trafiając ją w głowę. Stara kobieta poczuła pulsujący ból i ciepło spływające po jej czole.

A chłopcy uciekli.

- Już dobrze, mój mały Kise.- szepnęła staruszka, głaszcząc uspokajająco swój mały skarb.- Już sobie poszli... . Co tu robiłeś? Wyszedłeś mnie szukać? Mówiłam, że...zaraz wrócę.

- Meow.- Kise spojrzał na staruszkę swoimi miodowymi oczami, nie rozumiejąc, co się stało. Cóż to czerwonego kapało z jej głowy na jego małe rączki, wszczepione w znoszony płaszcz jego pani? I co to za woda, wypływająca z jej oczu?

- Mój mały Kise...- szepnęła kobieta, patrząc na kotka nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.- Mój mały Kise...ki.

Dłonie kobiety, choć zsunęły się wzdłuż małego ciałka, to jednak nadal go nie wypuściły.

Jej ciało osunęło się bezwładnie na ziemię, oczy straciły blask, zmatowiały. Patrzyły gdzieś, a zarazem nigdzie.

Kise odsunął rękę staruszki ze swojego ciała, podniósł się z ziemi, poczym szturchnął

lekko staruszkę.

- Meow.

Lecz stara kobieta mu nie odpowiedziała. Kise spróbował więc ponownie. Ale to nie

przyniosło żadnego skutku.

Ciałko Kise było za małe i zbyt słabe, by udźwignąć ciało starej kobiety, maleństwo nie mogło więc ukryć go przed deszczem. Chłopiec znalazł jednak inną metodę – użył starych kartonów, które rozłożył, a następnie położył na swojej pani.

Nie pamiętał drogi do ich maleńkiego mieszkanka na strychu w starym muzeum, dlatego też musiał poszukać jedzenia gdzie indziej – szczęśliwym trafem znalazł kawałek kanapki porzuconej na śmietniku i, choć sam był głodny, postawił ją jednak przy swojej pani, czekając, aż się obudzi.

Minęło już kilka dni, a jego ukochana pani nadal się nie budziła. Kise nadal jednak przy niej czuwał, lecz tym razem bał się ją opuszczać, by poszukać jedzenia. Siedział więc tak, głodny i smutny, ze spuszczoną główką, wpatrywał się w staruszkę.

Aż pewnego dnia, kiedy obudził się w objęciach starszej pani, zobaczył nad sobą pochylającą się młodą, piękną kobietę, ubraną w płaszcz o wiele, wiele ładniejszy niż ten, który należał do jej pani.

- Haa?- kobieta przyjrzała się Kise.- A cóż to? Ty...masz uszy?! Jesteś człowiekiem.

- M...meow.- Kise skulił się lekko, nie wiedząc, cóż ma robić? Uciec i zostawił starą kobietę, czy zostać i czekać, co się stanie?

Tymczasem młoda kobieta stała nad nim, zamyślona, poczym chwyciła go za bluzkę i ukryła pod swoim płaszczem.

- Co za szczęście! Pewnie dostanę za ciebie majątek! I pomyśleć, że znalazłam taki skarb przy zwłokach jakiejś staruchy!

Majątek? Zwłoki? Starucha? Kise nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi młodej pani, wiedział

jedynie, że oddala się od starej kobiety, od swojej pani...i czuł w swoim małym serduszku coś dziwnego. Poczuł, jak coś go ściska w środku, w jego małym ciałku, a do oczu napływa woda. Nie rozumiał co się działo, chciał tylko znów czuć się tak, jak czuł się, kiedy stara kobieta się z nim bawiła. Kiedy trzymała go za rączki i lekko podnosiła, by poruszał swoimi niezgrabnymi nóżkami.

Tamto uczucie mu się podobało. I pragnął znów je poczuć.

Młoda kobieta była bardzo bogatą damą, zajmującą się handlem zagranicznych dzieł sztuki. Kiedy w końcu wypuściła Kise z objęć, chłopiec znalazł się w jasnym pomieszczeniu, wypełnionym jakimiś kolorowymi obrazami i złotymi posążkami, które aż raziły mu oczka.

- Ah! Moja pani, cóż to za stworzenia?- zapytała służąca, podchodząc ostrożnie do swej pani, która właśnie postawiła na podłodze jakiegoś małego chłopca z kocimi uszkami i ogonem.

- To?- powtórzyła kobieta.- Nie mam pojęcia, co to jest, ale jestem pewna, że zbiję na tym fortunę. Każ kucharce przygotować ciepłe mleko, chcę, żeby trochę nabrał ciała, nim go sprzedam. Ty tymczasem wykąp go, bo śmierdzi. Znalazłam go przy ciele jakiejś martwej, bezdomnej kobiety, tuż przy śmieciach.

- Oh, ale...

- Co znowu za ,,ale''?!- kobieta spojrzała surowo na swoją służkę.- Chyba mi nie powiesz, że się boisz? Ja to trzymałam, a ty nie zdołasz? Mnie nie ugryzło to i ciebie nie ugryzie. A teraz zabierz to.

Mały Kise wpatrywał się w odchodzącą młodą kobietę, zastanawiając się, co się dzieje. Cóż to za miejsce? Co to za ludzie? I gdzie jest stara kobieta?

Okręcając paluszki wokół materiał swojej szarej, nieco za długiej bluzki, mały Kise stał, wpatrując się w błyszczącą posadzkę.

Tymczasem podeszła do niego służąca i wzięła go ostrożnie na ręce.

- Oh! Jesteś taki lekki.- mruknęła cicho.- I...faktycznie, śmierdzisz jak mało kto! Ciekawa jestem, czym jesteś... .

Służąca zawołała do kucharki, by przygotowała butelkę ciepłego mleka, poczym zaniosła maleństwo do łazienki, tam rozebrała i włożyła do wielkiej, białej wanny.

Kise obserwował ją nieśmiało. Służąca zaczęła napuszczać do wanny ciepłej wody. Wstała, poczym zaczęła sięgać jakieś butelki.

Woda w wannie, z początku przeźroczysta, kiedy sięgnęła siedzącemu w niej Kise do pępka, zaczęła zabarwiać się na szaro. Służąca wlała z butelki jakiś jasny płyn na dłonie, poczym zaczęła smarować nim ciałko Kise.

Kise nie rozumiał. Choć ruchy służącej były delikatne i powolne, to jednak różniły się od dotyku dłoni starej kobiety. Maleństwo mogło to wyczuć. Choć i tak nie rozumiało, co to mogło znaczyć.

W ogromnej posiadłości młodej kobiety spędził pół roku. Przyzwyczaił się do Służącej, która od czasu do czasu bawiła się z nim. Młodą Kobietę Kise rzadko widywał. A nawet jeśli, to i tak zupełnie go ignorowała, nie licząc momentów, kiedy oglądała jego ciało.

I tak, po upływie pół roku, do posiadłości młodej kobiety przyszedł starszy mężczyzna, który zabrał małego Kise do jeszcze większej posiadłości. Ale tam nie mógł już swobodnie się poruszać. Ubrany w śliczne, ozdobne ubranko, został włożony do dużej klatki. I tam spędzał całe dnie, dopóki znów nie został sprzedany.

Trafiał z rąk do rąk przez kolejne 3 lata – za każdym razem był więziony w klatce. Z początku ludzie sprzedawali go dla pieniędzy...ale z czasem, kiedy mały Kise smutniał z dnia na dzień, zaczął przynosić pecha swoim właścicielom. Każdy z nich nagle tracił swój majątek, rodzinę, pozycję...wszystko w jego życiu przepadało, postanawiali więc sprzedać najcenniejszą rzecz jaką mieli – magiczne dziecko.

Lecz ostatni z bogatych ludzi, który go kupił, po tym jak stracił swój majątek, wziął małego Kise, ubranego w jedyną, jaka mu została, za dużą koszulę, zabrał go w ciemną, pustą uliczkę a tam włożył do kartonu. Pogłaskał go po głowie i powiedział cicho:

- Straciłem już wszystko...cały czas wydaje mi się, że to przez ciebie...a więc...nie obchodzi mnie, co się z tobą stanie...możesz tu umrzeć, a możesz też zostać znaleziony...może w końcu znajdziesz kogoś, komu przyniesiesz szczęście...a nie śmierć.

Po tych słowach mężczyzna odszedł, gotów jak nigdy dotąd, by popełnić samobójstwo.

Kise nie zrozumiał nic, co mówił do niego mężczyzna. Wiedział jedynie, że bezpieczniej będzie zostać tutaj, w kartonie, na miękkiej poduszce i nie dać się znaleźć żadnemu człowiekowi.

Jednakże...to nie było możliwe. Ponieważ, jeśli Kise chciał uciec od ludzi...musiałby nauczyć się chodzić. A on nadal tego nie umiał, mimo, że żył na świecie już całe 5 lat. Zawsze poruszał się jedynie na kolanach i rączkach.

Mały Kise postanowił się poddać. Nie wychylał się z kartonu, nawet jeśli był bardzo głodny, nie miał zamiaru szukać jedzenia. Spał, budził się, znów zasypiał, znów się budził i znów zapadał w sen. I tak bez przerwy.

- To mają być te twoje skróty?- usłyszał nagle jakiś zirytowany głos, który wyrwał go ze snu.

- Gezz, może jednak źle skręciłem.

- Kagami, ty draniu!

- Ej, ej, nie moja wina!

- Jak to nie twoja, idioto, to ty nas tutaj zaprowadziłeś!

Maleństwo podniosło się z wysiłkiem, bowiem podczas tych kilku dni stracił dużo sił.

Zapomniał o tym, że obiecał sobie się nie wychylać, by ludzie go nie zauważyli. Podniósł się i wychylił główkę z kartonu.

- Może faktycznie źle zapamiętałem drogę...- mruknął wielki, czerwonowłosy człowiek o groźnym spojrzeniu, drapiąc się w głowę.

- Cieszę się, że doszedłeś do tego wniosku, ale teraz chyba powinniśmy się zawrócić, co?- zapytał drugi człowiek, równie wielki, choć mniej szeroki, niż jego towarzysz. No i ten też wyglądał nieco inaczej – jego włosy były ciemnoniebieskie, a twarz raczej łagodna. Skóra natomiast była ciemna, jakiej Kise jeszcze nigdy u nikogo nie widział.

- T-to wszystko wina Kuroko!- wydarł się czerwonowłosy.- To on mnie jakoś pokrętnie prowadził!

- Dobra, dobra, nie zwalaj winy na Tetsu.- roześmiał się ten drugi.- Dalej, chodź, po prostu...are?

W tym momencie jego spojrzenie padło na karton, w którym siedział Kise. Maleństwo przestraszyło się nieco i osunęło się lekko, by nie było go widać, choć już i tak został zauważony.

- Ej, co to jest?!- zapytał ciemnoskóry, podchodząc ostrożnie do kartonu.- Whoa! Spójrz, Kagami! To...yyy...to...ko...czło... co to jest?

- Ha?- czerwonowłosy podszedł do swojego towarzysza i spojrzał do kartonu.- Whoa! To...chyba kot. Chociaż, czekaj. Niee, wygląda jak człowiek. Ale ma...kocie uszka i ogon.

- Sugoi!- krzyknął ciemnoskóry, kucając przy kartonie i ostrożnie przysuwając dłoń do maleństwa. Pogłaskał go ostrożnie po łebku.- O! Są prawdziwe!- powiedział, ciągnąc lekko uszko Kise.

- Meow!- zaprotestował chłopiec.

- Ah, gome, gome.- ciemnoskóry chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, cofając ręce w obronnym geście, poczym znów sięgnął do Kise i pogłaskał go po łebku.- Jaki słodki!

- Słodki?- czerwonowłosy ukucnął przy drugim chłopaku i spojrzał na niego.- To brzmi trochę dziwnie z twoich ust, Aomine... .

- Weź przestań, spójrz tylko na niego!- mówił podekscytowany niebieskowłosy.- Rany, musi być głodny, biedak. Masz coś przy sobie do jedzenia?

N-nie...- mruknął czerwonowłosy, drapiąc Kise pod bródką, co o dziwo bardzo przypadło mu do gustu. Zamknął oczy i nadstawił podbródek.- Haha! Serio, jest całkiem słodki.

- Hmm...te uszy na serio są chyba prawdziwe...- mruknął Aomine.- Nie możemy go tu zostawić, kto wie, co się może z nim stać, jeśli znajdzie go jakiś maniak laboratoryjny, albo myśliwy... .

- M-myśliwy?!- Kagami spojrzał na niego niepewnie.- Stary, o czym ty myślisz...zresztą...co teraz? Chcesz go zabrać do siebie?

- Ktoś go tu porzucił, no nie?- mruknął Aomine, drapiąc chłopca za uchem.- O...patrz, ma obróżkę.

Ciemnoskóry wziął na ręce małego kotka i wyciągnął go z kartonu, kładąc sobie na udach.

- K...Kise.- odczytał.- To jego imię?

- No przecież nie adres.- wkurzył się Kagami.- Trzeba zakryć jego ogon i uszy, jeśli chcesz go zabrać.

- Hmm...Yosh! Właź, mały.- Aomine podniósł swój sweter, poczym, nie zdejmując go z siebie, nałożył go na Kise. Kiedy jego główka wyskoczyła z dekoltu, Aomine uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Trochę śmierdzi...trzeba będzie go wykąpać.

- A co z jego uszami?

- Jeśli ktoś zapyta, powiemy, że to zabawka.- odparł Aomine.- Proste, prawda?

- Ta, tyle, że on nimi rusza, do cholery...

- Przestań panikować, Taiga-chan.

- Nie mów do mnie Taiga-chan!

- Hai, hai...

Kise czuł się nieco dziwnie. Pod swetrem tego mężczyzny, było na prawdę bardzo

cieplutko. Jego ciało, choć twarde, sprawiało wrażenie, że może zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Kise jednak nadal nie wiedział, gdzie też tym razem trafi... . Nim się zorientował, usypiany równym kołysaniem podczas chodu Aomine, chłopiec zasnął.

Kiedy się obudził, zamrugał oczkami i odwrócił głowę, zobaczył dłoń, otwierającą drzwi jakiegoś domku. Spojrzał powoli w górę i zobaczył łagodną twarz ciemnoskórego mężczyzny.

- Oh, obudziłeś się?- zapytał z uśmiechem.- Witaj w twoim nowym domu.

To powiedziawszy, Aomine ukucnął ostrożnie i wypuścił maleństwo na podłogę. Sam

usiadł na podwyższeniu, poczym zdjął buty. Mały Kise tymczasem rozglądał się zaciekawiony po pomieszczeniu.

Nie było ono bogato urządzone, jak poprzednie posiadłości, w których mieszkał, ale nie

było też tak biedne, jak na strychu u starej kobiety.

- Yosh! Trzeba cię nakarmić.- powiedział Aomine, wstając i kierując się do kuchni. Spostrzegł jednak, że mały kociak nie podąża za nim.- Co jest? Nie umiesz chodzić? Aaa, soka. Więc, trzeba będzie cię nauczyć.

Aomine wrócił do Kise, wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do kuchni. Posadził go na ladzie, poczym sięgnął do lodówki po mleko, wlał do garnuszka, a ten wstawił na kuchenkę.

Kise poczuł w serduszku jakieś lekkie ukłucie. Wiedział, czym jest ta biała woda. Zawsze bardzo mu smakowała, zwłaszcza na ciepło! Czy ten chłopak mu ją da? Czy pomoże mu przeżyć, czy zaopiekuje się nim, nawet jeśli wszystko straci?

- Cholera, nie mam w czym ci tego dać...- mruknął Aomine, rozglądając się po kuchni.

I wtem rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.

Oh. Nie ruszaj się, Kise-chan.- powiedział Aomine, poczym wyszedł z kuchni.

Kise poruszył się nerwowo. Czy ten chłopak właśnie zostawił go, tak jak jego ostatni właściciel? Czy teraz znów zostanie sam?

A co z tą białą, pyszną wodą?

- Taa, nie pomyślałem o tym...- usłyszał głosy dochodzące z korytarza.

- Jasne, że nie pomyślałeś, imbecylu, w końcu nie masz dzieci.

Do kuchni wszedł ciemnoskóry chłopak wraz z czerwonowłosym kolegą, który wcześniej mu towarzyszył.

- Oh, nie wiedziałem, że ty i Yuuki macie dzieci?

- Nie mamy!- krzyknął Kagami, rumieniąc się.- Po prostu pomyślałem, że dzieci powinno się karmić z butelki, no, chyba, że masz cyce!

- Nie drzyj się tak, Bakagami...- mruknął Aomine.- Zawsze mógłbym zadzwonić do Momoi...

- Ciekawe, w czym by ci pomogła...- westchnął Kagami i spojrzał na małego Kise.- Yo, brzdącu.- podrapał go pod bródką.- Ciekawe, czy wytrzymasz z tym i...ej, mleko ci się pali!

Kagami odepchnął lekko Aomine od kuchenki, wziął łyżeczkę i prędko zaczął mieszać mleko, zdejmując je z gazu.

- Rany, co ty jesz, skoro nie możesz sobie nawet poradzić z ugotowaniem odrobiny mleka?! Herbatę też potrafisz przypalić?!

- Nie denerwuj się tak, Tai-chan.- Aomine uśmiechnął się, biorąc Kise na ręce.- Przynajmniej masz szansę poćwiczyć do przyszłej roli ojca.

- Skończ już ten temat!- Kagami przelał mleko do butelki.- Teraz musi ostygnąć. Rany, mogłem przyjść wcześniej...następnym razem wlej zimne mleko do butelki, a do garnka wlej wodę. Jak się zrobi ciepła, włóż do niej butelkę z mlekiem i zagrzej. To będzie dla ciebie o wiele prostsze, mam nadzieję...

Kise, wczepiwszy paluszki w sweter Aomine, obserwował uważnie butelkę z białą wodą, którą Kagami odłożył na ladę.

- Zaraz dostaniesz, Kise-chan.- powiedział Aomine.

Kise uniósł główkę i popatrzył uważnie na uśmiechniętą twarz ciemnoskórego. Te usta...były ułożone w podobny sposób, co usta starej kobiety.

Kise poczuł w serduszku uścisk, którego już dawna nie czuł. W jego oczach zabłysły łzy, które po chwili spłynęły po policzkach.

- Oi! On płacze!- zmartwił się Aomine.

- Nie dziwię się, twoja twarz jest przerażająca, kiedy się uśmiechasz!- mruknął Kagami.

- Zamknij się już.- mruknął Aomine, nieco urażony, tuląc do siebie płaczące maleństwo.- No, już dobrze...zaraz cię nakarmimy i weźmiemy kąpiel, dobrze? Nie płacz już, Kise-chan.

Ale Kise jeszcze długo nie potrafił się uspokoić. Dopiero, kiedy Kagami podał mu butelkę mleka, powstrzymał się od płaczu, by zaspokoić głód.

Kąpiel z ciemnoskórym chłopakiem zupełnie się różniła od tej, które dotąd przeżywał mały Kise. Zawsze służące kąpały go w wannie, ale w przypadku Aomine było trochę inaczej. Mianowicie, Aomine rozebrał najpierw Kise, a następnie samego siebie. Posadził na małym krzesełku chłopca, po czym zmoczył wodą całe jego ciało oraz włosy, starając się, by woda nie naleciała do jego uszek. Następnie zaczął namydlać jego małe ciałko, a kiedy już miał na sobie taką ilość piany, że przypominał baranka, Aomine począł sam się myć. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na wpatrującego się w niego Kise, uśmiechnął się do niego, pochylił nad nim głowę i położył jego małe rączki na swoich włosach, poruszając nimi tak, by wcierały w nie szampon.

- Dzięki temu będziemy mieli ładne, lśniące włosy.- powiedział.- No, przynajmniej tak napisali na butelce.

Kise z początku dość niepewnie głaskał Aomine po głowie. Po chwili jednak zaczął go lekko drapać paluszkami, z fascynacją patrząc na powstającą na głowie ciemnoskórego białą pianę.

- No już, już, nie właź mi na głowę...!- roześmiał się Aomine, kiedy mały Kise zaczął się na niego wspinać.

Chłopak opłukał ich z piany ciepłą wodą, a następnie osuszył ręcznikiem. Kiedy sam się wycierał, Kise potrząsnął główką, czując jeszcze łaskoczące go kropelki wody.

- Łaa, wyglądasz tak słodko, Kise-chan.- Aomine poczochrał go po włosach, poczym sięgnął po koszulkę, którą dla niego przygotował.- Na razie będziesz chodził w tym, jutro pójdziemy na zakupy i ubierzemy cię w coś porządnego.

Kiedy Aomine ubrał swoją piżamę, wziął Kise na ręce i zaniósł do kuchni, gdzie przy stole siedział Kagami, rozmawiając przez telefon.

- Taa, już się zbieram... Kupić tylko wodę?...Ok, do zobaczenia.

- Yuuki-chan?- zapytał Aomine.

- Taa, pora wracać do domu.- westchnął Kagami, wstając.- Zrobiłem ci kolację.

- Dzięki...kochanie?

- Zamknij się, debilu!- Kagami zaczerwienił się ze złości.- Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że jesteś cholernym nieudacznikiem i mi ciebie żal, jasne?!

- Dobra, dobra. Kise-chan, pożegnaj się z wujkiem Bakagamim.

- K-kiedyś ci przywalę.- mruknął Kagami, westchnął, poczym podrapał Kise za uszkiem.

- Meow~

- Ha? A, tak, meow, meow.- Kagami uśmiechnął się.- Zadzwoń w razie problemów.

- Hai, hai.

Aomine, z Kise na rękach, odprowadził Kagamiego do drzwi. Kiedy ten był już na chodniku, Aomine chwycił rączkę Kise i pomachał mu. Kagami westchnął, odmachał, poczym odszedł.

- A-O-MI-NE.- powtarzał głośno i powoli nowy pan Kise.

- M-E-O-W.- mruknął Kise, patrząc uważnie na ciemnoskórego. Nie rozumiał, o co mu chodzi? Głośno powtarzał to dziwne słowo, siedząc przed małym Kise i patrząc na niego. Kise pomyślał, że to słowo musi mówić coś o nim, o ciemnoskórym. Tak więc chłopiec pomyślał, że też powinien powiedzieć coś, co powie coś o nim – o Kise.

- Znowu próbujesz nauczyć go mówić?- mruknął Kagami, wchodząc do domu Aomine.

- Ha? Wchodzisz jak do siebie. A gdybym akurat był z dziewczyną?

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.- westchnął Kagami, zdejmując płaszcz.

- Tsk! Wielki Pan-Który-Ma-Dziewczynę się odezwał...- mruknął pod nosem.- Nauczyłem go chodzić, to i mówić go nauczę!

- Powodzenia. Kise-chan, przyniosłem ci trochę smakołyków.

Kise wstał i podbiegł do nowo przybyłego gościa, z ciekawością zaglądając do siatki, którą położył na podłodze. Odkrył w niej pudełeczko z czekoladkami, które uwielbiał! Wziął ją w rączki i spojrzał na Kagamiego. Kiedy ten skinął głową, Kise uśmiechnął się i wrócił do Aomine, siadając mu na udzie.

Nadeszła zima. Kise mieszkał z Aomine już od kilku miesięcy. Nauczył się chodzić, a także powoli zaczął rozumieć reakcje ludzi – kręcenie głową na znak, że ,,nie'', kiwanie na ,,tak'', machanie palcem na ,,nie wolno'', uśmiech, jeśli ktoś był zadowolony. W sumie, uczył się tych reakcji jedynie od Aomine i Kagamiego, bo tylko ich teraz znał i tylko z nimi przebywał.

- Ciągle przynosisz mu smakołyki, a ja to co?- nadąsał się Aomine.

- Nie dla psa kiełbasa.- zbył go Kagami.

- Hmm? Widzisz, Kise? To się nazywa prawdziwa miłość.

- O czym ty znowu gadasz?- westchnął Kagami, ściągając kurtkę i buty.- Lepiej naucz się gotować coś więcej niż chińskie zupki. Kise nie może ciągle się żywić takimi paskudztwami.

- Spokojna głowa, w końcu od czego mamy ciebie?

- Ja też mam swoje życie!

- Ale spójrz, jaki Kise jest szczęśliwy, kiedy nas odwiedzasz.

Kagami spojrzał na małego Kise, który zajadał się czekoladkami i wymachiwał ogonkiem.

- W-wiem o tym.- powiedział, siadając przed nimi.- Ale dziś przyszedłem, żeby poważnie z tobą porozmawiać.

- Oh.- Aomine spojrzał na niego poważnie.- Chcesz ze mną zerwać?

- Przestań się wydurniać!- krzyknął Kagami.- Znajdź sobie dziewczynę i zejdź ze mnie!

Zapadła krótka chwila ciszy, podczas Kagami patrzył na małego kociaka, a Aomine na Kagamiego.

- Wyjeżdżam...do Ameryki.- powiedział w końcu czerwonowłosy.- Nasza drużyna ma grać przeciwko Los Angeles, Chicago i Waszyngtonie. To naprawdę wielkie wydarzenie...więc wyjeżdżam na trzy tygodnie.

- Co z Yuuki?

- Zostanie w Japonii.- odparł Kagami, głaszcząc Kise.- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Moja drużyna ma zafundowane bilety i nocleg w hotelu, a Yuuki musiałaby za wszystko płacić sama. Mówi, że nie warto tracić pieniędzy. Zastanawiam się tylko, co będzie z tobą i Kise.

- O nas się nie martw, jakoś sobie poradzimy.- powiedział Aomine.- W końcu to tylko 3 tygodnie, nie? Zobaczysz, jak wrócisz, to Kise będzie paplał więcej niż Momoi.

- Tego raczej bym nie chciał... . – mruknął Kagami, wstając.- Jedliście obiad?

- Nie, czekaliśmy na ciebie.

- Masz na myśli: czekaliśmy, aż przyjdziesz i nam zrobisz, tak?

- Tak.- odparł Aomine najzwyczajniej w świecie.

- Jesteś bez serca...- westchnął Kagami, kierując się do kuchni.- Wyjeżdżam za dwa tygodnie. Będę więc teraz przychodził i uczył cię gotować.

- Nie powinieneś spędzać teraz czas ze swoją ukochaną?- zapytał Aomine, biorąc Kise na ręce i udając się do kuchni.

- Yuuki jest teraz w pracy.

- Ah, więc nie wie o naszym małym romansie?

- Serio...czy ty jesteś gejem?- zapytał Kagami, stawiając patelnię na kuchence gazowej.

- Nie, tylko się z tobą droczę.

- Też tak do tej pory myślałem, ale ostatnio robisz to coraz częściej i stało się to mało wiarygodne...mam na myśli to, że sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś mnie podrywał.

- Weź nie mów takich ohydnych rzeczy!- warknął Aomine.- Nie jestem zoofilem!

- Ej, co to miało znaczyć?!- wkurzył się Kagami.- Zaraz będziesz sobie sam gotował, durniu!

- Dobra, dobra, bierz się za te gary i nie marudź.- Aomine sięgnął po przygotowaną już wcześniej butelkę z mlekiem i podał ją Kise. Maleństwo wzięło ją w rączki i przyssało się do smoczka. Po czekoladkach zawsze chciało mu się pić.

Aomine jednak po chwili odebrał mu butelkę i pomógł umyć ręce. To oznaczało, że Kagami wkrótce poda obiad.

Kise lubił, kiedy Kagami gotował, zwłaszcza warzywa. Wszystko, co upichcił czerwonowłosy było smaczne i zdrowe i Kise nigdy nie miał tego dość! Ale Kagami wpadał tylko kilka 2-3 razy w tygodniu. Ale Aomine też się starał. Kiedy nie było u nich Kagamiego, prawie każdego dnia Aomine sadzał Kise na ladzie, a sam, przy pomocy książek, starał się ugotować coś dobrego. I czasem nawet mu to wychodziło.

Ale tylko czasem. Choć Kise i tak bardzo lubił swojego nowego pana.

- Swoją drogą, kiedy pójdziemy zagrać w kosza?- zagadnął Kagami.- Zardzewiejesz, jeśli nie będziesz ćwiczył.

- Hm? Ale Kise...

- Jak mu włożysz ogon w spodnie i zakryjesz czapką uszy to przecież nikt nie będzie na niego dziwnie patrzył.

- A jeśli powie ,,meow''?

- Meow!- poprawił go Kise.

- No właśnie?

- Daj spokój, jeśli powie mu się, żeby się nie odzywał, to zrozumie, prawda, Kise-chan?

- Meow?- Kise przekręcił główkę w bok, słysząc swoje imię.

- Po obiedzie się przejdziemy do sali gimnastycznej przy tym starym gimnazjum. Nikogo tam nie będzie.

- Noo...jak chcesz.

Kiedy cała trójka zjadła już obiad, Kagami pomógł ubrać Kise kurtkę, czapkę, szalik i ciepłe buty. Aomine natomiast założył mu rękawiczki, a potem wziął go na ręce i wyszli na zewnątrz.

- Zimno.- mruknął Aomine.- Nie lubię zimna.

- A kto lubi.- odparł na to Kagami.

- Wziąłeś piłkę?

- Tak, tak, wziąłem.

Kise, przytuliwszy się do Aomine, z fascynacją obserwował śnieg, który właśnie zaczął padać. Wysunął mały języczek, chcąc go posmakować, ale kiedy pojedynczy płatek roztopił mu się na języku, szybko go schował. Nie spodobało mu się to – było zimne, a on nie lubił zimna, podobnie, jak jego pan.

- Meow.- Kise położył rączkę na włosach Aomine i strzepnął z niej płatki śniegu.

- Dzięki, brzdącu.- powiedział Aomine.- Ej, Kagamisiu, może ulepimy z nim bałwana, co?

- Bałwana?- Kagami spojrzał na niego.- Z jednym już mieszka, na co mu drugi?

- Tsk! Ale jesteś podły... .

Kilka ulic od domu Aomine, przy starym, od dawna już zamkniętym gimnazjum, mieściła się sala gimnastyczna, która, choć równie stara co główny budynek, to jednak nadawała się do użytku. Latem kręciło się tutaj sporo nastolatków, żeby pograć w kosza, ale zimną jakoś nikt nie miał ochoty tu przychodzić.

Nikt, z wyjątkiem Kagamiego i Aomine.

- Musisz tu grzecznie siedzieć, Kise-chan.- powiedział Aomine, stawiając na ziemi maleństwo. – Żebyś przypadkiem nie dostał z piłki, rozumiesz?

- Meow.- Kise odsunął się od swojego pana i zaczął wspinać się po starych ławkach, na których niegdyś zasiadała widownia.

- Mamy dwie godziny.- powiedział Kagami, ściągając kurtkę i rzucając ją na ławki.

Aomine, nadal kucając, obserwował go uważnie.

- Co jest?- zapytał Kagami, zaczynając kozłować w miejscu.

- Czuję się jak w jakimś tandetnym Yaoi.- westchnął ciemnoskóry, wstając i zdejmując kurtkę.

- Serio, znajdź sobie chłopaka.- westchnął Kagami.- Widać, że poważnie cię do tego ciągnie.

- Zamknij się.- mruknął Aomine.- To nie ja noszę jakiś badziewny łańcuszek z obrączką...

- Dostałem go od Tatsuyi, a to jest mój przyjaciel!- warknął Kagami.- Jest pewna różnica!

- Dobra, już dobra.- Aomine zbliżył się do Kagamiego i pochylił się lekko, gotów do gry.- Zakładamy się o coś?

- O co?

- Jeśli wygram, zabierzesz mnie i Kise ze sobą do Ameryki, za twoje pieniądze. A jeśli to ty wygrasz...

- Wystarczy.- przerwał Kagami.- Nie pozwolę ci wygrać.

- Hoo, doprawdy?- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko.- Więc, zaczynajmy.

Kise, który do tej pory badał teren, chodząc po ławkach, teraz zerknął w stronę swojego pana i Kagamiego, słysząc jakieś uderzenia. Chłopacy bawili się teraz piłką. Kise usiadł więc na ławeczce i zaczął z uwagą ich obserwować.

Uwielbiał patrzeć na swojego pana, kiedy ten grał z Kagamim w kosza. Był szybki i zwinny, zupełnie jak kot! Poruszał się tak płynnie, a to bardzo fascynowało małego Kise. Jego ruchy były naprawdę piękne, a do tego jego twarz...była uśmiechnięta, radosna. Gdy Aomine grał, sprawiał wrażenie szczęśliwego. Kise uwielbiał go takim.

Niecałe dwie godziny później, chłopcy, cali zdyszani, usiedli na ziemi przy ławkach.

- Cholera, wyszedłem z wprawy...- westchnął Aomine.- Przy takim poziomie zwycięstwo w Ameryce macie w kieszeni.

- Głuuupi.- Kagami roześmiał się.- Nie ma mowy o przegranej.

- Jak się miewa Tetsu? Pewnie jest szczęśliwy, że jedzie pozwiedzać świat?

- Niee, bardziej cieszy się z tego meczu. Kocha koszykówkę jeszcze bardziej niż w liceum. Cały on.

- Skąd wiesz, że jest szczęśliwy? Zawsze ma taką poważną minę...

- Po prostu dobrze go znam.- odparł Kagami.

Kise zbliżył się do chłopaków, skradając się cicho po ławce, poczym, będąc już blisko, skoczył Aomine na plecy.

- Meow!

- Aaj! Kise-chan, nie strasz mnie, ty słodziaku!- Aomine roześmiał się.- Chyba pora już wracać do domu, co? Czy może jeszcze chcesz pobrykać?

Aomine wziął go na ręce, poczym wraz z Kagamim opuścili starą salę gimnastyczną.

- Łoo, dużo śniegu napadało.- mruknął.- Masz jeszcze trochę czasu, nie?

- Ta, jakieś 20 minut.- odparł Kagami.

- Ulepmy z nim bałwana. To będzie nasz pierwszy bałwan! Niech wygląda jak Kise.

- Chcesz zrobić z niego bałwana?

- Kise-chan jest totalnie słodki! Zrobienie bałwana, który będzie wyglądać jak on jest jak oddanie mu czci!

- Co się z tobą dzieje, człowieku, myślałem, że jarasz się tylko cyckami?

- Sam ubóstwiasz Kise-chana, tylko nie chcesz się przyznać.

- Nie ubóstwiam go!- Kagami spalił buraka.- Po prostu go lubię, dobra?! W końcu to kot! Ch-chyba...

- Hmm.

- Właśnie, co do tego.- mruknął Kagami.- Nadal nie wiemy, czym on jest, prawda? Masz zamiar się nim opiekować?

- No pewnie, że tak.- odparł Aomine.

- Ale...tak do końca życia? Ktoś w końcu zauważy, że jest dziwny?

- Serio tak myślisz? Tutaj, w Japonii, non stop można spotkać chorych psychicznie otaku, którzy powiększają sobie oczy, ubierają kocie uszy, przebierają się nawet za Tytanów, albo Super Bohaterów...i chodzą tak na codzień.

- To nie jest jedyny problem.- zauważył Kagami.- On nie umie mówić i to wątpliwe, żebyś go nauczył.

- Nauczę!

- To tak jakbyś próbował nauczyć mówić zwyczajnego kota! On nie mówi, on miauczy!

- Weź się w końcu przymknij.- dotarli do parku. Aomine położył Kise na ziemi i zaczął lepić kulkę ze śniegu.- Po co się teraz zastanawiać nad takimi rzeczami? Jest jeszcze mały, wszystkiego się nauczy. Poza tym, to nie jest prawdziwy kot. To cudowny kot. A raczej cudowny człowiek.

- Ehh. Niech ci będzie.- mruknął Kagami, biorąc w ręce trochę śniegu i lepiąc kulkę. Kiedy skończył, zerknął na Aomine, który kucał nieopodal, odwrócony do niego plecami, poczym z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, cisnął śnieżkę w jego głowę.

- Ej, za co to było?!- wydarł się Aomine, patrząc na niego groźnie.

- Hm? Ah, sory. Myślałem, że skóra ci od tego pojaśnieje.

- Odwal się od mojej karnacji! Dobrze wiem, że mi jej zazdrościsz!

- O tak, oczywiście, w końcu dzięki niej masz takie powodzenie u dziewczyn... .

- A żebyś wiedział! Mam w czym przebierać!

Kiedy w końcu udało im się zrobić bałwana mniej więcej przypominającego Kise, ruszyli w drogę do domu. Kagami rozstał się z nimi nieco wcześniej, mówiąc, że przejdzie się odebrać z pracy swoją dziewczynę. Kise pomachał mu radośnie na do widzenia.

- No nic, wracamy do domu.- westchnął Aomine.- Zimno jak nie wiem...

- Ao!

- Mine! Jeszcze dodaj ,,mine''!- mówił gorączkowo Aomine.- Dobrze ci idzie, Kise-chan! AOMINE!

- Ao!- upierał się Kise.

Minął tydzień odkąd Kagami wyjechał do Ameryki. Pogoda za oknem nieco się rozpogodziła, mimo, że na zewnątrz nadal była gruba warstwa śniegu. Aomine każdego dnia starał się uczyć Kise mówić, aż wczorajszego dnia...

- Yosh, Kise-chan! Pora coś zjeść. Zaraz wujek Aomine przygotuje ci mleczko.- powiedział Aomine, otwierając lodówkę i sięgając po butelkę mleka.

- A...o?- powtórzył Kise, przekręcając zabawnie główkę.

Słysząc to, Aomine z wrażenia upuścił butelkę mleka i cofnął się z taką siłą, że niemal zerwał drzwi od lodówki.

Teraz siedział ze swoim pupilem w salonie, przy kotatsu i próbował nauczyć go całego swojego imienia.

- No, Kise-chan, jeszcze raz! Powiedz ,,Ao-mine''.

- Ao...Ao.- Kise westchnął cichutko. Ta zabawa zaczynała już go powoli nudzić.- M...

- Mine! Mi-ne!

- M...mleko.

- Ha?- Aomine spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.- Nie, nie, nie, nie! Cofnij to, Kise-chan! Twoim pierwszym słowem powinno być ,,Aomine'', a nie ,,mleko''!

- Ao. Mleko.

- Jakie Aomleko?!- załamał się Aomine.- Ahh, mam dość. Dzisiaj się poddaje, ale jutro nie dam ci spokoju! Musisz nauczyć się mówić przed powrotem Kagamiego!

- Kaga!- zawołał Kise.

- Tak, tak, Kaga.

- Kagami!

- C...? Ej, czekaj chwilę, czemu akurat JEGO imię jako pierwszego mówisz?! To ja jestem twoim opiekunem, Kise-chan! Ooh, łamiesz mi serce...

- Ao!

- Teraz to Ao, co?- dąsał się ciemnoskóry.

- Ao!- Kise wyciągnął do niego rączki z poważną miną.

Aomine patrzył przez chwilę na Kise, dość zaskoczony. Po chwili jednak wziął Kise na ręce, rumieniąc się lekko.

- Przez ciebie nabawię się cukrzycy, taki jesteś słodki...ekhem, dobra, starczy tego dobrego. Trzeba zrobić coś do jedzenia. Cholera, mogłem poprosić Kagamiego, żeby nagotował nam żarcia i zamroził je u nas...- nagle komórka Aomine, leżąca na stole, zaczęła wibrować. Kise nadstawił swoje kocie uszka i spojrzał na nią.- Oho, o wilku mowa. Halo?- Daiki odebrał telefon.

- Yo. Jak sobie radzisz, łamago? Kise nie jest głodny?

- Właśnie miałem zamiar zabrać się za obiad. Martwisz się o nas, kochanie?

- Tylko o Kise. Oglądaliście wczorajszy mecz?

- Tak, tak, gratuluje wam wygranej.- powiedział Aomine z uśmiechem.- Oh, poczekaj, dam ci Kise, wiesz, że nauczyłem go mówić?! Znaczy...to dopiero początek i potrafi mówić ledwie 3 słowa, ale...słuchaj!- Aomine podał Kise telefon.

- Meow?- Kise wziął go w rączki z zaciekawieniem.

- Kise-chan?- usłyszał głos Kagamiego.

- Meow!

- Powiedz mu coś, Kise-chan! Powiedz ,,Aomine''!

- Meow...Ao!

- Uoo!- dało się usłyszeć w słuchawce.- Dobra robota, Kise-chan!

- Kaga!- krzyknął uradowany Kise.

- Dobra, dobra, oddawaj.- Aomine zabrał mu telefon.- Słyszałeś?! Powiedział A...

- Kaga...powiedział moje imię...

- Nie, wydawało ci się.- warknął Aomine.- Powiedział tylko ,,Ao''! To ja powiedziałem ,,Kaga'', nie ekscytuj się tak. Jak się trzyma Tetsu?

- Śpi jak zabity.- odparł Kagami.- Był naprawdę wykończony po meczu.

- Widać, że ciężko pracuje. Pozdrów go ode mnie.

- Jasne...więc, co jeszcze potrafi powiedzieć Kise?

- Hm. Ah...etto...- Aomine zastanowił się szybko.- ,,Cycki'' i ,,Mleko''.

- Pfft!

- Z czego się śmiejesz?

- Widać, kto go uczy mówić...

- Po prostu wie co dobre. Nie, Kise-chan?

- Meow!

- Dobra, muszę kończyć.- powiedział Kagami.- Zadzwonię w przyszłym tygodniu.

- Jasne, w takim razie, od razu powiem: powodzenia na następnym meczu!

- Taa, dzięki. Do usłyszenia!

- Cześć!

- Kaga!- zawołał Kise, chcąc odebrać Aomine telefon.

Ale ciemnoskóry już się rozłączył, więc nawet jeśli Kise zdobył jego komórkę, nie mógł nic powiedzieć Kagamiemu.

- Weźmy się za ten obiad.- powiedział Aomine.

Dni małemu Kise mijały przy Aomine dość szybko. Każdego dnia jego pan robił mu śniadanie, później się z nim bawił, oglądali kolorowe obrazki w czarnym dużym pudle, które same się poruszały, popołudniu jedli obiad, robili sobie drzemkę, a po przebudzeniu Aomine uczył Kise mówić.

Wieczorem Daiki siadał przy komputerze i coś w nim stukał, a Kise mógł robić, co mu się podobało. Zwykle bawił się zabawkami, które dostał od swojego pana i jego przyjaciela Kagamiego, albo buszował po domu, czy też znów oglądał obrazki w pudle. Pod koniec dnia brali kąpiel i szli spać.

Dzień mijał za dniem, zima dobiegała końca. Na dworze się ociepliło, śnieg zaczął topnieć, drzewa nabierały koloru zieleni, a kwiaty zaczęły kiełkować. Kise od czasu do czasu siadał na parapecie okna i obserwował tętniące za nim życie. Ulica na której mieszkali nie była zbyt ruchliwa, dlatego obok ich domu rzadko przechodzili ludzie. Widząc w oknie małego Kise z początku byli zaskoczeni, ale po chwili uśmiechali się i machali mu.

Kise zaczął zapominać o swoich poprzednich, okrutnych właścicielach, którzy nie okazywali mu czułości i nie uśmiechali się do niego tak przyjaźnie.

Daiki zaczął też zabierać Kise na spacery. Choć Kise bardzo chciał iść do parku, gdzie był plac zabaw i pobawić się z dziećmi, Aomine nie pozwalał na to. Twierdził, że jeszcze na to za wcześnie.

- Jak tylko nauczysz się płynnie mówić, Kise-chan, będziesz się z nimi bawił codziennie, dobrze?

- Uhm.- Kise kiwał tylko głową, nieco smutny, ale też rozumiał, co jego pan miał na myśli.

Oglądając kolorowe obrazki w telewizorze widział, że nie wygląda tak, jak reszta ludzi.

- Ao.- powiedział Kise pewnego dnia, kiedy jedli ryżowe kulki na śniadanie.- Czy to źle, że Kise ma uszy?

- O czym ty mówisz, głuptasie?- Aomine pogłaskał go po głowie.- Oczywiście, że nie. To prawda, że jesteś wyjątkowy i wyglądasz inaczej niż inni, ale to na pewno nie jest złe.

Kise, choć trochę smucił go fakt, że nie jest jak jego pan, to jednak postanowił uwierzyć mu i każdego dnia uśmiechał się do ludzi za oknem, machając im rączką. Daiki patrzył na niego wówczas z uśmiechem, kręcąc czasem głową.

- Pojutrze wraca Kagami.- powiedział Aomine, kiedy siedzieli w salonie przy kotatsu.

Pojutrze?

- Tak. To znaczy, że jutro i jeszcze jedno jutro. Ale odwiedzi nas jeszcze jedno jutro dalej...znaczy popojutrze.

- Popojutrze?

- Tak. Chcesz, żeby przyjechał? Może przywiezie ci coś dobrego.

Kise chce.- powiedział cichutko Kise, lekko się uśmiechając.

Aomine uśmiechnął się do niego i poczochrał go po włosach.

- Pewnie tęskni za tobą, jak głupi.

- Kagami nie jest głupi!- nadąsał się Kise.

- O to bym się kłócił, ale niech zostanie na twoim.

Podczas gdy Aomine szykował obiad, mały Kise postanowił pogrzebać w książkach na regale przy telewizorze. Uwielbiał szperać w rzeczach jego pana, bo on nigdy się na niego nie złościł, chyba, że znalazł przypadkiem jakieś gazetki z ładnymi paniami, które śmiesznie się wyginały w różne strony i miały na sobie mało rzeczy. Albo w ogóle ich nie miały!

Kise, przesuwając rączką po grzbietach nielicznych książek natknął się na jedną grubszą. Wyciągnął ją z zaciekawieniem i położył na podłodze. Była dość ciężka, a na jej okładce nie było tytułu.

- Kise-chan, obiad.- powiedział Aomine, wchodząc do salonu z dwoma miskami ryżu. Położył je na kotatsu.

- Co to?- zapytał Kise, wskazując grubą książkę.

- Hm?- Aomine spojrzał w jego stronę.- Ah...to album ze zdjęciami. Jeśli chcesz, to możemy je razem obejrzeć, ale chodź, bo obiad ci ostygnie.

Kise podpełzł na kolanach do kotatsu, ciągnąc za sobą ciężki album. Kiedy usiadł obok Aomine, ten wziął go od niego i położył na stole, otwierając na pierwszych zdjęciach.

- Możemy oglądać i jeść jednocześnie.- powiedział.- W tym albumie są zdjęcia z prawie całego mojego życia. O, spójrz. To ja, kiedy się urodziłem.

Kise spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na małą, ciemną kruszynkę na zdjęciu, znacznie mniejszą, niż Kise teraz był.

- To jest Ao?- spytał, zaskoczony.- Ao jest duży!

- Hahaha! No tak, bo teraz urosłem. Ty też urośniesz, Kise-chan. Będziesz kiedyś taki wysoki, jak ja.

- I Kise też będzie uderzać głową o ramę nad drzwiami?

- Yyy...niee, jeśli będziesz ostrożny.- Aomine odwrócił od niego wzrok.- To nie zdarza mi się znowu tak często...o co ci chodzi...etto...o, a tutaj miałem 4 latka. Niezły ze mnie był urwis.

- Urwis?

- Tak, czyli niegrzeczne dziecko.- wytłumaczył Aomine.

- Kise to urwis?

- Niee, ty jesteś uroczy.- Aomine poczochrał go po włosach.- Aż chciałoby się ciebie schrupać.

- Ao zje Kise?

- Eh...ciągle zapominam, że ty wszystko na poważnie bierzesz... Nie, nie zjem cię, głuptasie.

- Ale Ao tak powiedział.- zdziwił się Kise.- Jak Ao chce zjeść ryż, to je ryż, a jak mówi, że chce zjeść Kise, to musi znaczyć, że...

- Dobra, dobra, koniec tematu, mój mały filozofie, nie mówiłem tego dosłownie!- westchnął Aomine.- Tak się mówi o uroczych dzieciach, że ma ochotę się je schrupać, ale tak na prawdę chodzi o to, że...no...chce się je przytulać godzinami, rozpieszczać, głaskać...rozumiesz?

- Hm...Kise rozumie.- mały skinął główką na znak, że pojął o co chodzi jego panu.

- Uff...no dobra, pooglądajmy dalej zdjęcia. Teraz to, tutaj miałem już 10 lat.

Kise spojrzał na zdjęcie małego chłopca ubranego w krótkie spodnie dżinsowe i ciemną koszulkę z krótkim rękawkiem. W jednej ręce trzymał on siatkę rybacką, a w drugiej – dużą rybę.

- To moja pierwsza ryba, którą złowiłem.- pochwalił się Aomine.

- Kto to?- Kise wskazał paluszkiem na następne zdjęcie, na którym 10-letni Aomine stał przy boku różowowłosej dziewczynki.

- Aa, to Momoi Satsuki, moja przyjaciółka.

- Przyjaciółka?

- Tak. Przyjaciel to taka bliska ci osoba, której ufasz i z którą lubisz spędzać czas. Czasem możecie się kłócić, ale i tak nie jesteś w stanie się z tą osobą rozstać, bo łączy was taka niewidzialna nić.

- Niewidzialna nić?

- Tak. To właśnie ona sprawia, że twój przyjaciel jest dla ciebie wyjątkową, ważną osobą. Chcesz o niego walczyć, troszczysz się o niego i go kochasz. Momoi jest wkurzająca, ale...

- Czyli Ao jest przyjacielem Kise!- stwierdził mały kociak.

Aomine spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Kise kocha Ao i Ao jest dla Kise ważny. Czy to przyjaciel?

- A...yyy...taa.- Aomine pogłaskał Kise po głowie, odwracając się od niego.- Tak. To przyjaciel.

- Ao płacze?

- Nie, to tylko...coś mi wpadło do oka. Oglądajmy dalej.

Aomine przetarł szybko oczy wierzchem dłoni i zaczął powoli przewracać kolejne strony albumy.

- Ah, to mój pierwszy dzień w gimnazjum.- powiedział.- Tutaj poznałem Kuroko Tetsuyę. O, tu jest. Ten w niebieskich włosach. On też jest moim przyjacielem. Ale kiedyś zrobiłem coś, co mu się nie spodobało i przez to się pokłóciliśmy. Teraz już jest dobrze. Tetsu gra w drużynie razem z Kagamim. Widziałeś go może w telewizji? Trudno go zobaczyć, bo ma taki jakby dar...jest ,,cieniem''. Porusza się szybko i bardzo szybko podaje piłki. Trudno za nim nadążyć.

- Kise nie widział.

- Może zaproszę go do siebie. W końcu dawno się nie widzieliśmy... .

- A to kto?- zapytał Kise, wskazując poważnego, zielonowłosego chłopaka.

- To jest Midorima Shintaro. Ja, on i Kuroko byliśmy w tej samej drużynie, w tym samym składzie. Momoi była naszym menadżerem.

- Mena...jak?

- Menadżer. To taki ktoś, kto planuje i podejmuje decyzje, organizuje pracę. No, oglądajmy dalej.

Przez prawie godzinę Aomine pokazywał i opisywał Kise zdjęcia. Mały kociak z zaciekawieniem oglądał je wszystkie, zafascynowany tym, jak powolutku jego pan zmieniał się z nastolatka – w dorosłego mężczyznę.

- Ao ma dzieci?- spytał znienacka Kise.

- Hm? Nie, nie mam. I jakoś mi się do nich nie spieszy. Ty mi starczasz.- Aomine poczochrał go po głowie.

- A Kagami ma dzieci?

- Nie, nie ma. Ale w jego przypadku pewnie nie długo się to zmieni, w końcu już od paru lat ma dziewczynę.

- Dziewczynę?

- Tak.

- Gdzie ma dziewczynę?

- U siebie w domu. Mieszkają razem. O spójrz, mam tu jej zdjęcie. Razem z Kagamim.- Aomine przewertował kilka stron i wskazał palcem zdjęcie Yuuki i Kagamiego.

- To Yuuki?

- Tak, to jest Yuuki.

- Dziewczyna Kagamiego?

- Tak.

- Dlaczego Ao nie mieszka z dziewczyną?

- Bo jej nie mam, niestety.

- Dlaczego?

- Dobre pytanie...taki fajny chłopak jak ja po prostu nie może trafić na odpowiednią dziewczynę...a byle czego nie można brać.- Aomine uśmiechnął się do Kise.- Żeby mieć dziewczynę, trzeba być w niej zakochanym.

- Zakochanym?

- Tak. Kochać ją na inny sposób niż przyjaciela.

- Czyli jak?- nie rozumiał Kise.

- To trochę ciężkie do wytłumaczenia... . Kochać przyjaciela, a kochać ukochanego, czy ukochaną, to w gruncie rzeczy podobne uczucie. Z tym, że...z ukochaną osobą...robisz rzeczy, których nie robisz z przyjacielem.

- Jakie?

- Eh...no...na przykład całujesz się z nią.

- Całuję?

- Tak, ale do tego ci daleko, na razie nie musisz być świadomy tego, czym jest całowanie.

- A po co jest ukochana?

- Po co? Po to, żeby wspierać cię, kiedy jest ci źle. Po to, żeby być przy tobie, spędzać z tobą czas, kochać cię. Po to, by się tobą opiekować.

- Przyjaciel tego nie robi?

- Tak, przyjaciel też tak robi. Ale...miłość do ukochanej osoby jest trochę inna...sam nie wiem, jak mam ci to wytłumaczyć... z taką osobą chcesz zostać na zawsze, chcesz z nią założyć rodzinę. Zamieszkać z nią, mieć z nią dzieci...tworzyć dom.

- Dom? Z ludzi?- zdziwił się Kise.

- Ale nie tak dosłownie.- roześmiał się Aomine.- To nie taki ,,dom'' mam na myśli. Nie taki z cegieł, czy drewna. ,,Dom'' tworzy też rodzina. Mama, tata i ich dzieci. Albo po prostu: mężczyzna i kobieta, którzy się kochają.

- Czy Kagami ma taki dom?

- Tak, ma.

- A Ao?

- Hmm...odkąd jesteś tu ze mną, to w sumie tak. Jesteś takim jakby moim dzieckiem.

- Dzieckiem Ao?

- Tak.

- Kise nie wygląda jak Ao.- zasmucił się Kise.

- To nic. Ale kocham cię, jak mojego przyjaciela, i jak dziecko. Tak jakbyś był moim synem.

- Ao kocha Kise? Czemu?

- A czemu ty mnie kochasz? O...o ile mnie kochasz...?

- Kise kocha Ao, bo Ao się Kise opiekuje! I zabrał Kise. Kise miał złych panów. Żaden się nie opiekował Kise.

- To podłe.- mruknął Aomine, głaszcząc delikatnie małego po główce.- Zapomnij o tamtych złych panach. Ze mną ci nic nie grozi.

- Dlaczego Ao kocha Kise?

- Tego sam nie wiem.- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko.- Drugą osobę nie trzeba kochać ,,za coś''. Hmm...możliwe, że to jest właśnie ta subtelna różnica między kochaniem przyjaciela, a kochaniem ukochanej osoby. Przyjaciela kochamy za coś: za to, że jest przy nas, że nam pomaga, opiekuje się nami. Ukochaną osobę nie trzeba kochać ,,za coś''. Można ją kochać bezinteresownie, po prostu – czuć miłość, po prostu na nią patrząc. Nie jestem filozofem i nie potrafię do tego podejść jakoś szczególnie filozoficznie. Chociaż...gdybyś mnie poznał, gdy byłem w gimnazjum, czy licem, w ogóle nie potrafiłbym odpowiedzieć ci na takie pytania.

- To Kise kocha Ao jak przyjaciela, czy jak ukochaną osobę?

- Hmm. Myślę, że bardziej, jak tatę. To kolejny ,,rodzaj'' miłości. Miłości rodzicielskiej. Kochasz mnie, jak ojca, bo opiekuję się tobą i troszczę o ciebie, jakbyś był moim synem.

- To wszystko jest skomplikowane.- mruknął Kise.- Nie powinno być rodzajów miłości. To powinno być jedno.

- Kto wie.

Kise przeciągnął się leniwie, ziewając szeroko. Przetarł zmęczone oczka.

- No, pora na drzemkę.- powiedział Aomine, wstając.- Idź na górę, do łóżka, albo pod kotatsu, jeśli chcesz. Ja pozmywam naczynia i zaraz przyjdę.

- Mmm.- Kise zsunął się do pozycji leżącej, nakrył się, poczym zamknął oczka.

To całe wysilanie jego małego rozumku, by zrozumieć takie pojęcia jak ,,miłość'' i ,,przyjaźń'' trochę go zmęczyły. Mimo to zasnął z nadzieją, że kiedy się obudzi, będzie nieco lepiej rozumiał świat, w jakim żył.

Następnego dnia, kiedy Aomine obudził się w swoim łóżku, usłyszał głośne, powolne oddechy. Odwrócił się w stronę śpiącego przy nim Kise.

- Kise?- spytał, dotykając lekko jego czoła.

Mały był cały rozpalony. Jego, zwykle blade policzki, przybrały teraz niemalże czerwonego koloru. Kropelki potu spływały z twarzy wzdłuż szyi, mocząc poduszkę.

- Masz gorączkę.- przestraszył się Aomine, zrywając się z łóżka.- Leż spokojnie, Kise, zaraz...zaraz przyniosę zimny okład.

Aomine popędził na dół, do kuchni, chwycił pierwszą lepszą większą miskę, nalał do niej wody, poczym wygrzebał z zamrażalnika woreczki z lodem. Wysypał lód do miski, chwycił czysty ręcznik kuchenny i pognał z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

- O rany...- mruknął, klęcząc przy łóżku i mocząc ręcznik.

- Ao...gorąco.- szepnął Kise.

- Już, już, zaraz zmniejszę trochę temperaturę w pokoju. Leż spokojnie, Kise.- Aomine położył na rozgrzanym czółku maleństwa mokry ręcznik. Kise wzdrygnął się lekko, ale po chwili jakby odetchnął z ulgą.

- Że też to musiało się stać, kiedy nie ma Kagamiego...- westchnął Aomine.- Nie wiem zbytnio, co mam robić...będę musiał chyba zadzwonić do Satsuki...ale ona zacznie zadawać pytania...

Aomine myślał gorączkowo, co ma robić. To, że ochładzało się czoło zimną, mokrą szmatką, wiedział z filmów, ale co dalej? Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, by miał opiekować się kimś, kto miał gorączkę, tym bardziej dziecka.

- Zadzwonię do Kagamiego...cholera, ale pytanie, która jest teraz u niego godzina? Pewnie ok. 20, więc musi się przygotowywać do meczu... . Ah, trudno, zadzwonię do Yuuki.

Aomine sięgnął po swoją komórkę i pospiesznie wybrał numer do dziewczyny Kagamiego.

- Halo?- odebrała po drugim sygnale.

- Yuuki, tu Aomine.

- Wiem, przecież mam cię zapisanego.

- Nie obudziłem cię?

- Nie, a coś się stało?

- Słuchaj...mam takie pytanie...ale wcześniej muszę prosić, żebyś nie pytała o szczegóły...

- Hmm? Co ty znowu knujesz, Daiki?

- Nic! Po prostu...obiecaj, no.

- Eh...niech będzie, o nic nie zapytam.

- Co...co mam zrobić, jeśli dziecko ma gorączkę?

- ...Wiem, że obiecałam, że nie będę...

- Więc nie łam obietnicy i nie pytaj!

- Eh...cóż, no...połóż dziecku na czole zimny okład i zmieniaj go co 15 minut. Możesz też go wykąpać w wodzie o kilka stopni niższej, niż jego temperatura. Moja mama tak robiła, kiedy miałam gorączkę. I musisz dopilnować, żeby dziecko dużo piło. Przy gorączce można się łatwo odwodnić.

- Ok...yyy...jeszcze coś mogę zrobić?

- Daiki...jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, mogę ci jej udzielić..

- Nie, nie, sam sobie poradzę, ale dziękuję. Cześć!

Aomine rozłączył się i odłożył komórkę.

- Trzymaj się, mały.- powiedział Aomine.- Zmierzę ci temperaturę i wykąpię cię, dobrze? Kontaktujesz?

- Mm.- Kise skinął główką, zamykając oczka.

Aomine znów zostawił na moment Kise samego, poczym zbiegł do łazienki i odszukał w niej apteczkę, gdzie trzymał termometr. Wrócił do chłopca i zmierzył mu temperaturę. Mały miał zdecydowanie za wysoką gorączkę, prawie 43 stopnie. Aomine poczuł, że nie ma innego wyjścia, musi go zabrać do szpitala, inaczej źle się to może skończyć.

Ale jaki lekarz będzie milczał po tym, jak zobaczy u małego chłopca kocie uszka i ogon, których nie da się zdjąć?

Zaraz...no tak! Midorima! Przecież on jest teraz lekarzem! Znaczy...nie jest, bo dopiero skończył studia, ale przecież jego ojciec jest lekarzem, a Shintaro czasem mu pomaga!

Aomine szybko chwycił za telefon i gorączkowo przeszukał książkę telefoniczną w poszukiwaniu numeru do Shintaro. W końcu znalazł i pospiesznie nacisnął przycisk wybierania.

- Tak, słucham?- odezwał się spokojny głos Shintaro.

- Midorima! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy!- powiedział szybko Aomine.- Jesteś teraz w domu?

- Nie, w szpitalu, co się...

- To się świetnie składa! Potrzebuję pomocy, mam dziecko, ma gorączkę, 43 stopnie prawie, zaraz do ciebie przyjadę, nie ruszaj się stamtąd!

- Ale...

Aomine jednak nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać jego ,,ale''. Odrzucił komórkę na podłogę, szybko się ubrał w pierwsze lepsze ciuchy jakie znalazł, poczym ostrożnie i delikatnie podniósł Kise. Ubrał go ciepło, w spodnie i bluzę, poczym wziął delikatnie na ręce i zniósł na dół. Posadził małego na stopniu przy drzwiach, założył mu kurtkę, buty i czapkę, poczym sam szybko nałożył na nogi buty, ubrał kurtkę, znów wziął małego na ręce i wszedł z domu, zamykając drzwi na klucz, który zabrał z półki nad szafką na buty.

Na całe szczęście szpital, w którym pracował dorywczo i przy okazji kształcił się Shintaro, nie był daleko od domu Aomine. Ciemnoskóry starał się iść szybkim, lecz nie gwałtownym krokiem, żeby Kise nie poczuł mdłości przez zbyt duże kołysanie. Chłopiec nie miał siły nawet przyczepić się paluszkami do kurtki. Jego rączki opadały bezwładnie wzdłuż jego tułowia.

Kiedy Aomine dotarł do szpitala, od razu ruszył do windy, mijając zaskoczoną recepcjonistkę, która podążała za nim wzrokiem. Na jego szczęście winda była wolna, więc w miarę szybko dostał się na drugie piętro, gdzie jak zawsze spodziewał się zobaczyć Midorimę.

- Aomine-kun.- Shintaro pojawił się nagle obok niego.- Natychmiast odnieś to dziecko, skąd je zabrałeś.

- Mi-Midorima!- Aomine przestraszył się lekko jego nagłym pojawieniem.- Co ty...n-nie porwałem go, idioto! On jest mój, dobra?!

- Twój, nanodayo?

- Nie czas teraz na pytania, Midorima! Potrzebuje pomocy, on jest cały rozpalony!

- Dobrze, w takim razie...

- Ale nikt nie może go zobaczyć!- uprzedził go szybko Aomine.- Błagam cię, Shintaro, później ci to wytłumaczę, ale teraz zbij jakoś tę gorączkę! Błagam!

- To...eh...w porządku, daj go.- Midorima wyciągnął ręce ku Aomine, a ten podał mu maleństwo.- Poczekaj tutaj, niedługo wrócę.

- Ok, ale proszę, nie dopuszczaj do niego nikogo oprócz siebie!

- Zrozumiałem!- mruknął zirytowany Midorima.- Przycisz się teraz, to jest szpital, a nie boisko, nanodayo.

Aomine oddychał szybko, jakby przed chwilą przebiegł cały kilometr bez przerwy na oddech. Był lekko spanikowany, bał się, że Kise z tego nie wyjdzie. Taka wysoka gorączka i to tak nagle... .

Pół godziny później Midorima w końcu raczył pojawić się w poczekalni, w której siedział tylko sam Aomine.

- I co z nim?!- zapytał gorączkowo, wstając szybko.

- Niedobrze.- odparł z powagą Midorima, poprawiając okulary.- Ma uszy i ogon.

- To...nie o to pytam...jak z gorączką?

- Temperatura jego ciała jest już stabilna. Lepiej mi wytłumacz, co zrobiłeś temu dziecku? Mam cię oskarżyć o znęcanie się nad dziećmi? Sam sobie dorób kocie uszy i ogon, nanodayo!

- Nie, nie, nie rozumiesz! Ja...już go takiego znalazłem.

- O czym ty gadasz?

- To długa historia...ma na imię Kise. Opiekuję się nim już od jakiegoś czasu...dziś rano nagle dostał takiej wysokiej gorączki, nieźle się wystraszyłem... .

- Gdzie go znalazłeś?

- Co? Oh...w jakiejś uliczce, kiedy zgubiliśmy się z Kagamim...został porzucony.

- Powinieneś oddać go do jakiejś instytucji...

- Zwariowałeś?!- Aomine spojrzał na niego zszokowany.- Będą chcieli przeprowadzać na nim eksperymenty! Bóg wie, co mu będą chcieli robić! Miałbym na to pozwolić?! Oszalałeś do reszty, Shintaro?

- Do reszty?- mruknął Midorima.

- Kise zostanie ze mną, dopóki nie będzie w stanie się sam wychowywać.

- Wiesz, to co teraz powiem, jest raczej niemożliwe, ale wierzę w cuda, więc to powiem... . Możliwe, że kiedyś będziesz miał dziewczynę.

- Ty...!

- Co wtedy zrobisz? Będziesz wychowywał to dziwne dziecko razem z nią? W ogóle nie wiadomo, czy to człowiek, czy kot, czy UFO, czy co?

- To...to na pewno człowiek.- mruknął Aomine.- W jakiejś części... . Postaw się w mojej sytuacji...oddałbyś niewinne dziecko w ręce ludzi, którzy przetrzymywali by go dniami i nocami w klatce w laboratorium?

- Im dłużej z nim przebywasz, tym bardziej się do niego przywiązujesz, Aomine.- powiedział Midorima, poprawiając swoje okulary.- Im bardziej jesteś do niego przywiązany, tym trudniej będzie ci się z nim rozstać. Nie wiemy, jak długo będzie żyć to stworzenie. Co zrobisz, jeśli wkrótce umrze?

- Nie zadawaj mi takich durnych pytań.- powiedział Aomine, powoli tracąc nad sobą panowanie.- Proszę cię, nie mów nikomu o Kise. Jestem jego opiekunem, a więc to do mnie należy decyzja, co z nim zrobię.

- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.- westchnął Midorima.- Ale niech ci będzie. Nikomu nic nie powiem. Zabierz go do domu, zapewnij mu dużo picia, żeby się nie odwodnił, połóż go w łóżku i daj mu wypocząć. Wieczorem powinien już się czuć dobrze.

Aomine ruszył ku sali, w której niedawno zniknął Midorima.

- Aomine.- zatrzymał go zielonowłosy. Aomine odwrócił się do niego.- Zastanów się dobrze nad tym, co robisz. Jeśli okaże się, że to jakiś nowy gatunek, lepiej, żeby trafił w odpowiednie ręce, gdzie będzie miał zapewnioną dobrą opiekę.

- Przemyślę to.- powiedział Aomine na odczepne, poczym wszedł do sali, by zabrać Kise.

Odkąd Kise opuścił szpital, Aomine nie opuszczały nieprzyjemne myśli. Długo zastanawiał się nad tym, co zrobić z Kise. Był z nim szczęśliwy i był pewien, że Kise jest szczęśliwy będąc przy nim. Ale możliwe, że Midorima miał trochę racji...jeśli na świecie pojawił się jakiś nowy gatunek człowieka, możliwe, że Kise powinien trafić gdzieś, gdzie dobrze się nim zaopiekują, gdzieś, gdzie znajdzie rodzinę – taką, jak on.

Tego dnia miał odwiedzić ich Kagami. Kise, któremu gorączka znikła wieczorem tego samego dnia, gdy wyszedł ze szpitala, bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył. Razem z Aomine i Kagamim miał udać się na boisko i popatrzeć jak grają w kosza. Aomine zgodził się tylko dlatego, że tego dnia było bardzo ciepło.

- A tak w ogóle, to miałeś wpaść już parę dni temu.- narzekał Aomine, kiedy tylko wpuścił Kagamiego do swojego domu.

- Yuuki nie chciała mnie wypuścić.- westchnął Kagami.

- Na jej miejscu też bym cię nie wypuszczał, Przegrańcu. Biłbym cię i katował za to, że przegrałeś w Mistrzostwach Świata! Krok od zwycięstwa, stary, jeden krok!

Kagami spojrzał na Aomine bez wyrazu, a ciemnoskóry uśmiechnął się zarozumiale.

- Co, trafiłem w czuły punkt?- zapytał.

- Wierz mi, w porównaniu z kondolencjami Midorimy, twoje słowa są dla mnie wyjątkowo czułe.- westchnął Kagami.

- Kondolencjami?- powtórzył Aomine.

- Kagami!- krzyknął Kise, zbiegając po schodach i rzucając się na nowo przybyłego.

- Cześć, mały! No, no, więc jednak potrafisz mówić moje imię!

- Kise potrafi dużo mówić!- ucieszył się Kise.

- O, no proszę!- Kagami roześmiał się wesoło, czochrając małego po włosach.- Bardzo się cieszę! W końcu będę mógł pogadać z kimś normalnym!

- Dobra, dobra, idziemy zagrać? Pokażę ci, jak się powinno wygrywać, Przegrańcu!

- Ta, ale może najpierw ci przywalę za tę akcję z telefonem do Yuuki, co?

- Potrzebowałem pomocy, to był nagły wypadek!

- Rozumiem, rozumiem, ale mogłeś od razu zawieźć go do Midorimy! Pojęcia nie miałem, co mam odpowiedzieć Yuuki, kiedy zaczęła mnie wypytywać o to, co się u ciebie dzieje. Nawet chciała tu przyjechać dzisiaj ze mną.

- Mam nadzieję, że cię nie śledziła?

- Co? Aa, niee, spoko. Została zaproszona na urodziny jakiejś dziewczynki z jej klasy. Wróci wieczorem.

- Widać na prawdę kocha te swoje przedszkolaki, co?- mruknął Aomine.

- Ta, twierdzi, że jest przedszkolanką z powołania. Mniejsza o to, zbieraj się.- powiedział Kagami, biorąc na ręce Kise.- Dzisiaj ja go poniosę.

- Kise też będzie dzisiaj bawił się piłką!- oznajmił dumnie Kise.

- Ah tak?- Kagami uśmiechnął się do niego.- Ale z nami jeszcze nie możesz zagrać. Może jak nieco podrośniesz.

- Mm! Ao też mi nie pozwala.

- Ao? Pff! Nie umie powiedzieć twojego imienia! Hahaha!

- To nie tak, że nie umie!- wkurzył się Aomine.- Po prostu ,,Ao'' brzmi fajniej! Czaisz?

- Dobra, dobra.

Śmiejąc się, Kagami wyszedł na zewnątrz, wraz z Aomine.

- Miałeś mi pokazać, jak się wygrywa.- zauważył Kagami z wrednym uśmieszkiem.- Serio tracisz kondycję, stary. Przyłóż się.

- Dobra, dobra, Bakagami-sensei!- warknął Aomine.- To normalne, że jesteś trochę lepszy, w końcu grasz prawie codziennie. Jak można mieć takiego bzika na punkcie koszykówki?

- To nie bzik, to po prostu pasja!

- Co to jest pasja?- zapytał Kise, który siedział na ławeczce i bawił się gumową piłką z wizerunkiem Naruto.

- Pasja? Hmm...to takie hobby. Coś, co bardzo kochasz robić.- wyjaśnił Kagami.- Ja uwielbiam grać w koszykówkę i to jest moim hobby, moją pasją. A Aomine lubi gapić się na cyc...

- Dobra, skończ tę gadkę, ośle.- Aomine zasłonił Kagamiemu usta.- Pasja, to coś, co kochasz robić. Tyle starczy, Kise zrozumie. Nie?

- Uhm.- Kise skinął główką.- Kise ma pasję?

- Tego nie wiem.- powiedział Kagami, który szybko oswobodził się z uścisku Aomine.- A co kochasz robić?

- Być z Ao!- powiedział Kise.- I bawić się z Ao!

- Hmm...to mi raczej nie podchodzi na pasję, ale kto wie...może do ciebie akurat to pasuje...ej, Aomine, ogarnij się i przestań się wzruszać za każdym razem, kiedy Kise powie o tobie coś miłego!

- Coś mi wpadło do oka, durniu!- powiedział Aomine, szybko przecierając oczy wierzchem dłoni.

- Gramy dalej!- powiedział Kagami, kozłując piłką.

- Ha! Tym razem mnie nie wyminiesz!

Aomine ustawił się w pozycji broniącej, lekko uginając kolana i rozkładając ręce, czekał na natarcie. Kiedy Kagami ruszył w jego stronę, najpierw w prawo, potem szybko zmienił kierunek, znów zmienił i zmienił po raz ostatni, ale tym razem Aomine go przejrzał. Niestety, zbyt mocno wychylił się w lewo i Kagami wpadł na niego, powalając go na ziemię.

- Uh!- stęknął Aomine, leżąc pod Kagamim.

- Sorry.- mruknął Kagami.- Po co żeś się tak rzucił?!

- Wiesz, rozumiem, że na mnie lecisz, ale rób to chociaż, kiedy Kise nie ma w pobliżu...

- Ty...- Kagami zamachnął się pięścią i przywalił Aomine w brzuch.

Aomine zwinął się w kłębek z bólu, a Kagami wstał, z dumnie podniesioną głową.

- Masz za te swoje głupie teksty! A teraz idź po coś do picia!

- Dlaczego ja?! Jestem w tym momencie niedysponowany!

- Dlatego, że przegrałeś! I jesteś idiotą.

- Tch! Dobra jest, ale zabieram ze sobą Kise! Nie myśl sobie, że pozwolę ci mnie z nim obgadywać!

- Byle byś się pospieszył. Kup mi to, co zawsze.

- Chodź Kise, nauczę cię obsługiwać automaty z napojami.- powiedział Aomine.

- Dobrze!

Kise zabrał swoją piłeczkę, posłał Kagamiemu uśmiech i pobiegł za swoim panem.

- Ao!- powiedział, kiedy szli chodnikiem.- Ogonek Kise ścierpł!

- Hm?- Aomine spojrzał na niego pytająco. Kise macał się po pupie ze smutną minką.

- Zaczyna boleć!

- Nie możesz go wyciągać w miejscu publicznym.- powiedział cicho Aomine.- Jak wrócimy na boisko, dobrze? I nie ruszaj tak tymi uszkami.

- Ale wiatr czasem Kise łaskocze w uszka!- poskarżył się Kise.- To tak odruchowo.

- Dobrze, już dobrze.

Oboje zatrzymali się przy automatach.

- Teraz patrz uważnie, Kise-chan.- powiedział Aomine.- Tutaj masz taką dziurkę, do której wrzucasz monety. Musisz wrzucić takie monety, żeby po dodaniu ich do siebie wyszła suma, jaką trzeba zapłacić za napój, który chcesz kupić.

- Kise chce mleko!- powiedział Kise, podrzucając swoją piłkę.

- Więc, spójrz na cenę mleka. 40 jenów. A więc trzeba wziąć monetę, ja mam akurat 100-jenową, i wrzucam ją tutaj. A teraz muszę nacisnąć...

- Piłka!- krzyknął Kise, kiedy niechcący upuścił swoją gumową piłkę, która potoczyła się na ulicę.

- Nie, Kise, zostań tu! Kise!

Ale było już za późno. Kise wbiegł na ulice, chcąc złapać uciekającą piłkę. Nie zauważył nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Nie poczuł nawet uderzenia. Po prostu w jednej chwili mrugnął oczami – w jednej chwili podnosił piłeczkę, a w drugiej – leżał w ramionach swojego pana. Jego twarz była cała zapłakana, łzy lały się strumieniami po policzkach.

- Słyszysz mnie, Kise?! Kise!

Kise poczuł, że jego powieki opadają, nawet jeśli uparcie je podnosił, by móc patrzeć na Aomine, one i tak próbowały mu zasłonić ukochany widok.

- Kise...Kise trzymaj się! Trzymaj się, Kise-chan.

Kise nie rozumiał. Trzymać się? Czego? Ah, Aomine, tak?

Maleństwo wczepiło paluszki w koszulkę Aomine i uśmiechnęło się do niego.

- Ao...mine.- zdążył wyszeptać.

I Kise po raz ostatni zamknął oczy.

Białe, jasne światło drażniło go. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, a po chwili, z wielkim trudem podniósł powieki.

Rozejrzał się sennym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Leżał w łóżku, przykryty białą pościelą, a na około niego były tylko białe ściany.

I jakieś wielkie urządzenie po prawej stronie łóżka.

Zamrugał.

- Ki...Kise-chan?- usłyszał płaczliwy głos.

Spojrzał lekko w lewo i ujrzał zszokowaną twarz Yuuki. W jej oczach nagle zabłysły łzy.

- Yuu...ki...chan?- zapytał z trudem.

- O Boże...Kise! - Yuuki poderwała się z krzesełka, na którym siedziała i przysunęła się do Kise, biorąc go za rękę.- W końcu się obudziłeś! Ja...nie wierzę! Ryo-chan, jak się czujesz? Wszystko w porządku? Coś cię boli? Poczekaj, zawołam lekarzy!

Spanikowana Yuuki wybiegła na moment na korytarz.

- Lekarza, szybko! Błagam, szybko, on się obudził!

Szybko wróciła do Kise i znów wzięła go za rękę, ściskając ją mocno.

- Ryo-chan...- szepnęła przez łzy.- Tak się cieszę...w końcu się obudziłeś...to cud...to cud!

- Gdzie...ja...jes...tem?- zapytał Kise.

- W szpitalu.- odparła płaczliwie Yuuki.- Miałeś wypadek, pamiętasz?

- Co...z Aominecchim?

- Daiki?- Yuuki spojrzała na niego pytająco.- Dai-chan jest u siebie...ale zaraz po niego zadzwonię! Zadzwonię do wszystkich!

Do sali wbiegł rozgorączkowany personel szpitala: lekarz i dwie pielęgniarki. Podeszli do łóżka Kise.

- Jak się pan czuje?- zapytał lekarz.

- D...dobrze.- odparł słabo Kise.

- Jak się pan nazywa?

- Co?

- Proszę się przedstawić.

- Kise...

- Czy wie pan, kim jest ta kobieta?- lekarz wskazał na Yuuki.

- Co? To Yuuki...dzie...wczyna... Kagamicchiego. Dlaczego...mnie pan o to pyta...?

- Sprawdzam, czy nie ma pan problemów z pamięcią. 5 lat temu miał pan wypadek samochodowy, czy pamięta to pan?

- Wypadek?- szepnął Kise.

- Samochodowy.- powiedziała Yuuki, wycierając dłonią łzy.- Zapadłeś w śpiączkę...od 5 lat...nie otworzyłeś oczu...tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest.

- Proszę się uspokoić, pani Onodera.- powiedział lekarz.- Muszę panią prosić, by na chwilę pani wyszła, musimy zbadać pacjenta i upewnić się, czy na pewno nie stracił pamięci.

- Ryo-chan, zaraz do ciebie wrócę.- powiedziała Yuuki.- Zadzwonię do Taigi, nic się nie martw...

- W porządku...-szepnął Kise.- Już dobrze, Yuuki...nie płacz.

Kise sam nie do końca rozumiał, co się stało. Był osłabiony, miał siły jedynie na to, by usiąść na łóżku. Po tym, jak został przepytany przez lekarza, w końcu zostawili go samego i powiedzieli, że zaraz zawołają Yuuki.

Kise sam się trochę gubił w tym wszystkim. O co tu chodziło? Faktycznie, był wypadek...pamiętał, że Aominecchi płakał, trzymał go mocno w ramionach...ale co było dalej? Zasnął? A wcześniej?

Jego wspomnienia powoli zanikały, im bardziej starał je sobie przypomnieć. Pamiętał, że mieszkał z Aomine, ale dlaczego? Kagami ich odwiedzał, gotował pyszne rzeczy i kłócił się z Daikim...chodzili we trójkę grać w kosza, ale z jakiegoś powodu Kise nie grał...patrzył tylko...na Aomine i Kagamiego.

- Kise-chan!- szepnęła Yuuki, nagle wpadając do sali. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona i przytuliła go z całych sił.

- Ah, Yuuki, ostrożnie.- Kise roześmiał się lekko.- I przestań w końcu płakać...lepiej opowiedz mi, co się stało. W mojej głowie jest gorszy bałagan, niż zwykle.

- Ale..ja nie dam...rady.- zapłakała Yuuki.

- Kise!- drzwi sali otworzyły się nagle z rozmachem i do środka wparował zdyszany Kagami. Spojrzał na siedzącego na łóżku Kise i odetchnął z ulgą.- Stary.

Yuuki odsunęła się lekko, by Kagami mógł objąć przyjaciela i poklepać go po plecach.

- Aleśmy się o ciebie zamartwiali.- powiedział, odsuwając się.- Aomine i reszta już tu jadą.

- Aomine i reszta?- powtórzył Kise.

- Co jest? Nie pamiętasz Aomine? A Kuroko, Momoi, Midorima?

- Pamiętam...ale nie rozumiem, co się dzieje.- westchnął Kise.

- Miałeś wypadek.- powiedział łagodnie Kagami.- Potrącił cię samochód i zapadłeś w śpiączkę. To było 5 lat temu.

- Odwiedzaliśmy cię, Kise-chan.- załkała Yuuki.- Spójrz.- wskazała na stolik nocny, na którym ktoś położył małe lusterko- Shin-chan zostawiał ci Lucky Itemy, a ja i Momo-chan zawsze zmieniałyśmy ci kwiaty. Atsushi zostawiał słodycze, ale zwykle tak długo siedział, że zjadał je tego samego dnia. Było mu potem strasznie przykro, ale...

- Ahaha!- Kise roześmiał się, czując łzy w oczach.- Więc wy wszyscy...tak bardzo się martwiliście? Przepraszam was, Yuuki-chan, Kagamicchi. Przeproszę też resztę, kiedy się tu zjawią.

- Głupi.- Yuuki uśmiechnęła się.- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Dziękujemy, że znów jesteś z nami.

Nagle rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, które zaraz potem uchyliły się lekko. Do sali wszedł wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna o ciemnych, niebieskich włosach. Z początku, kiedy zobaczył siedzącego na łóżku Kise, jego oczy powiększyły się dwukrotnie, a usta lekko uchyliły. W oczach zabłysły łzy. Po chwili jednak opamiętał się, przetarł pośpiesznie oczy i uśmiechnął się tak, jak pamiętał Kise.

- Yo!- powiedział.- Widzę, że w końcu ruszyłeś dupę. Rany, człowieku, ile można spać?

Kise poczuł łzy w oczach, ale, w przeciwieństwie do Aomine, on nie potrafił ich pohamować. Słona woda zaczęła spływać po jego policzkach.

- Aominecchi...- szepnął.

- No już, już, mówisz to, jakbyś grał w pornolu.- Aomine podszedł do swojego przyjaciela i objął go, mocno zaciskając oczy i powstrzymując łzy. Cieszył się, że Kise nie widział teraz wyrazu jego twarzy.

- Pogadajcie sobie.- powiedział Kagami, łapiąc Yuuki za rękę i kierując się do drzwi.- W końcu dawno się nie widzieliście.

- Z-zaraz wrócimy, Kise-chan.- dodała Yuuki, kiedy zamykali za sobą drzwi.

- No, no, to już 5 lat minęło.- mruknął Aomine z uśmiechem, siadając na krzesełku przy łóżku.

- Taa...ile masz teraz lat, Aominecchi?

- Ej, ej, nie zapędzaj się, to, że spałeś 5 lat, nie znaczy, że teraz jesteś ode mnie młodszy o te 5 lat...oboje mamy 24 lata.

- 24? Oh...no tak...to...było po zakończeniu szkoły?

- Dokładnie miesiąc po nim.- mruknął Aomine.

- Nie pamiętam go...- powiedział Kise cicho.

- Może to nawet lepiej. Nie warto pamiętać złych rzeczy.

- Mam mętlik w głowie, Aominecchi.- szepnął Kise.- Wygląda na to, że moje wspomnienia mieszają się ze snami...miałem dziwne sny.

- Sny?

- Powiedz mi, Aominecchi...czy Kagami wyjechał ostatnio gdzieś?

- Co? A, taa. Do Ameryki.

- Do Ameryki?- Kise spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- No. Wrócił w zeszłym tygodniu. Mistrzostwa w Koszykówce, grał przeciwko Los Angeles, Chicago i chyba Waszyngtonie. Zostali vice-mistrzami.

- Ro-rozumiem.- powiedział Kise, spuszczając głowę.

- Co jest, nie mów mi, że ci się to śniło? Rany, będziesz teraz miał jakieś prorocze sny, po tym wypadku?- Aomine roześmiał się lekko.- Co jeszcze ci się śniło?

- Nadal nie masz dziewczyny...?

- Dobra, dobra, zmieńmy temat, idioto!- warknął Aomine.- Jak się czujesz?

- W porządku.- odparł Kise z uśmiechem.- Przepraszam, że tak się o mnie martwiliście.

- Nie masz za co przepraszać, głupku.- powiedział Aomine.- Ważne, że w końcu się obudziłeś. Mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko wróci do normy.

- Taa.- Kise uśmiechnął się do niego, czując, że do jego oczu znów napływają łzy.- Dziękuję za opiekę, Aominecchi.

- Hm?- Aomine spojrzał na niego pytająco.- Ah, spoko. Chociaż, szczerze mówiąc, nie odwiedzałem cię tak często jak Kuroko, Midorima, Yuuki i Momoi...szczerze mówiąc, to dziewczyny już poważnie przesadzały...zwłaszcza, kiedy Kagamiego nie było, Yuuki dzień w dzień do ciebie przychodziła. Razem z Kuroko. Midorima niby zaprzecza, ale w gruncie rzeczy zjawiał się raz, czy dwa w tygodniu...to im powinieneś dziękować, nie mnie.

- Uhm. Podziękuję wszystkim.

- Yosh, to teraz przygotuj się psychicznie. Lada moment zjawi się tu cała zgraja wrzeszczących mutantów.

- Hahaha. Nie mogę się doczekać!

Tydzień później Kise był już na tyle silny, że wypisali go ze szpitala. Oczywiście, jakże by inaczej, musiała odbyć się z tej okazji wielka impreza.

- Dlaczego u mnie...- westchnął Aomine.

- Mieszkasz sam i masz dużo miejsca, Dai-chan.- odparła Momoi.- Zresztą, jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem Ki-chana, a on się u ciebie czuje bardzo dobrze!

- Jakim cudem zna cały mój dom na pamięć?- mruknął Aomine.- Panoszy się po nim, jakby mieszkał tu ze mną, odkąd się wprowadziłem... .

- ...ahaha! A najbardziej wzruszony to był Shin-chan, prawda?- roześmiała się Yuuki, która siedziała przy stole ze wszystkimi ich przyjaciółmi.

- Z-zamknij się, Yuuki! W-w ogóle mnie to nie ruszyło! Wiedziałem, że w końcu się obudzi, to ty się o niego martwiłaś jak szalona!

- Jasne, że się martwiłam, ty z resztą też!

- Dobra, dobra, przestańcie mówić na ten temat!- przerwał im Kagami, kładąc na stole kolejną stertę smakołyków, które przygotował.

- No już, wypijmy toast za Ki-chana!- zawołała wesoło Momoi.

- Dziękuję wam, dziękuję...- roześmiał się Kise, siedzący między Aomine i Kuroko.- Więc, Kurokocchi, ty też jesteś w drużynie z Kagamim, tak?

- Tak.- odparł Kuroko.

- Nierozłączni, jak zawsze, nanodayo.- mruknął Midorima, poprawiając okulary.

- Yuuchin, babeczki już gotowe?

- Ki-chan, zjedz coś w końcu, musisz nabrać sił!

- Łaa, wybacz Shin-chan, nie chciałem!

- Bakao! Spójrz, jak przez ciebie teraz wyglądam!

- Ohoho, ale ten sok sam się wylał...

- Kasamatsu-san, podaj mi te szaszłyczki, proszę.

- Sam se podaj, Mijayi!

- Ale tu głośno.- Kise uśmiechnął się radośnie.- I tak sympatycznie! Cieszę się, że wszyscy są tu dla mnie.

- Głuuupi.- Aomine uśmiechnął się lekko.- Teraz to co miesiąc będą chcieli robić takie imprezy, z byle okazji... .

- Hitoshi, nie oparz się.- powiedział Kagami, odsuwając od małego, czerwonowłosego chłopca gorące kakao.- Poczekaj chwilę, jak ostygnie.

- Kto by się spodziewał, że Akashi jako pierwszy z naszej gimnazjalnej paczki zostanie ojcem...- Kise znów uśmiechnął się szeroko. W jego głowie nadal tkwiło kilka niewyraźnych wspomnień z jego ,,kociego'' życia, kiedy Kagami opiekował się nim.- Kagamicchi, będzie z ciebie wspaniały ojciec!

- Co?!- Kagami spojrzał na niego.- Ty...Yuuki!- spojrzał z wyrzutem na swoją dziewczynę.- Czemu się wygadałaś, mieliśmy im powiedzieć razem, nie?!

- Ee? Ale ja mu nic nie powiedziałam!- powiedziała Yuuki, patrząc zaskoczona na Kagamiego.

- Co...to...ty tylko...etto.- Kagami spalił buraka i spuścił głowę.

- Haa?! Mamy kolejny powód do świętowania!- zawołała Momoi.- Yuu-chan i Tai-chan będą rodzicamiiii!

- Nie wrzeszcz tego tak głośno!- burknął Kagami.

- Ahaha! Gratuluje, Kagamicchi.- Kise pochylił się nad stołem.- Od jak dawna o tym wiecie?

- Od dwóch tygodni.- odparła Yuuki, uśmiechając się lekko.- Mieliśmy to powiedzieć tydzień temu, ale w końcu się obudziłeś, więc...

- Buahahah!- Aomine roześmiał się.- Nie mogę! Kagami na ojca! Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić!

Kise również roześmiał się. Faktycznie, myśl, że Kagami będzie ojcem w jakiś sposób była bardzo zabawna. Ale Kise wiedział, że Kagami z pewnością dobrze się spisze w tej roli.

Spojrzał na każdego swojego przyjaciela z osobna. Co za głośna zgraja. Wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali, nawet Akashi się udzielał, od czasu do czasu zerkając na swojego syna. Atmosfera była taka przyjemna, że Kise miał nadzieję, że ten dzień nigdy się nie skończy.

Cieszył się, że może być z nimi wszystkimi, śmiać się z nimi, płakać, rozmawiać, bawić się. Tutaj czuł się szczęśliwy. Tutaj było jego miejsce.

The End.


End file.
